1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to input keys, and particularly to an input key structure for an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical input key includes an input key cap, a switch, and a resilient member between the input key cap and the switch. The resilient member may be made of plastic material. When the input key cap is sufficiently pressed, a force is exerted on the resilient member, and the input key cap drives the switch to change from an open state to a close state. During this closed state, the resilient member is kept under tension by a restoring force. When the input key cap is pressed again, the restoring force is released, the input key cap returns to an initial position, and the switch changes from the close state to the open state. However, the restoring forces of the resilient member may be weakened after repeated use, thus the reliability of the electronic device decreases with use.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art; a new input key structure for portable electronic devices is desired.